Always Be There
by Silly-Robot
Summary: As Halloween slowly loses meaning, Finch tries to understand his strange feelings towards a masked enigma before they part ways for good.  Title and summary sucks, warning, boyxboy, brief language


All right, so I was looking through some of my old notebooks and stuff like that, and found this short story from waaaay back from freshman year. Or was it eighth grade? Anyways, I corrected some of the grammar and stuff like that, and decided, hey, might as well post it. No, it definitely isn't my best work. But I hope you still enjoy it.

Oh yeah, and I'm no good with dialogue. Just a heads-up. This is also a b-day present from me to you, as it is my annual birthing day tomorrow. Sweet 16, peoples! XD

Warning: Boyxboy, bit of language, fluff

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of I Luv Halloween. No part whatsoever. Because I would make lots of pairings if I owned it.**

Finch sat underneath an oak tree, waiting. Waiting for Halloween, waiting for the one person he could count on these days. The seventeen-year-old put on a skull mask, running a hand through his spiky orange hair. Halloween just wasn't the same anymore. Mr. Kitty had given up on trick-or-treating, and was more than happy to simply chase the girls around. PigPig mainly just followed Kitty around, not knowing what else to do. And Moochie…no one really knew what happened to her on Halloween. Finch breathed in the clear evening air as he looked around. Everyone seemed to have given up on Halloween. Finch sighed, hanging his head in defeat.

"Ya know, people might think funny things about you the way you're acting," a familiar voice said. Finch's head shot up, eyes brightening underneath his mask. Standing in front of him was a boy in a pink hoodie, wearing a smiling devil mask over his face. He stood over Finch, hands in pockets, leering mask never leaving the orange-haired boy's face. Finch smiled grimly at Devil Lad.

"What sort of things? That I'm depressed, I don't know, anything?" he shot at the taller boy. Devil Lad held up his hands, backing off slowly.

"Didn't mean anything, Finchy. But you know, you're sixteen now." Devil Lad pointed out, "Guess everyone's getting too old." Finch looked away, shrugging, trying not to give away his hurt. Devil Lad crouched down by him, putting a pale hand on Finch's shoulder. Finch tried to ignore the sudden twisting of his stomach, instead trying to focus on the still-quiet neighborhood. He shrugged slightly, biting his lip.

"At least you came." Was the quiet, bitter reply. Devil Lad squeezed Finch's shoulder quickly, and then stood. He held out his hand, looking down at his friend. Finch looked up, glad the mask hid his face. He took Devil Lad's hand gingerly, letting the masked boy pull him to his feet. The two walked down the sidewalk in silence, ignoring the squeals and yells of children as they started to come out. As they walked down the sidewalk, Finch caught a glimpse of Mr. Kitty disappearing behind a building, obviously following some girl. PigPig wasn't far behind, clutching his giant pig head and mumbling to himself.

"Well, I see that Kitty hasn't changed one bit." Devil Lad remarked. An awkward silence stretched between the two as Finch scrambled around to find something to say. He found nothing, and just shrugged. Devil Lad looked down at Finch for a moment, and then returned his gaze to the street in front of him. Finch continued leading down the sidewalk, still trying to think of something to say. Questions floated around in his brain, and suddenly, one popped out of his mouth without warning.

"What do you look like under that damn mask?" Devil Lad stopped short, body tensing.

"What did you say?" he asked, but Finch knew he had heard. He sighed, knowing he was going to repeat it anyways.

"What do you look like underneath your mask?" he asked a little more quietly, now embarrassed. Silence. Devil Lad shifted uncomfortably. Finch was already regretting his words when Devil Lad responded.

"That's for me to know, and for you not to find out." he replied, looking directly at Finch. Or, at least the devil mask stared at Finch. The orange-haired boy bit his lip. Why did DL have to be such an enigma to him? Why didn't he trust Finch? Weren't they friends? Finch took a deep breath, trying to figure out what to say.

"I'll take mine off." Silence again. Halloween was the sacred holiday to them. Masks were never taken off, not until the night was over. With no movement or answer from the taller boy, Finch reached for his mask. Devil Lad's hand shot out to grab Finch's wrist with a surprisingly strong grip. Finch felt a shiver run down his spine. He stared at Devil Lad with wide eyes behind his mask.

"Don't. Finch…" Devil Lad's voice was quiet, but almost pleading. Finch knew he couldn't take it much longer. He had to know, and he had to repair the suddenly shattered trust between them. Finch glared at Devil Lad.

"Take it off." he said stubbornly. Devil Lad shook his head.

"No, Finch. Don't tell me what to do." he replied. Finch shook his head as well. He pulled his arm back, but Devil Lad didn't let go of his wrist. Finch blinked, looking up at Devil Lad. Devil Lad chuckled dryly.

"You would laugh."

"At what?" Finch snapped. Devil Lad shrugged.

"You'd think I was a damn fool for making such a big deal about what I look like." he said. Finch's other hand shot up and yanked off his own mask. Now he could fully glare at Devil Lad with the other boy seeing him.

"I'm your friend, DL. I would never laugh." Finch said angrily. Devil Lad sighed, grip relaxing on Finch's wrist. He looked at Finch.

"You won't laugh?" he asked. Finch shook his head. Devil Lad reached up and took off his mask. He let it drop to the ground, and Finch got his first real look at the boy who had been an enigma for so long. Devil Lad had a thin face, with dark brown hair that fell over his eyes, which were a deep emerald green. His nose was slightly crooked, and his ears stuck out slightly, but Finch suddenly didn't care. He was finally seeing his friend for the first time. Devil Lad chuckled, suddenly seeming like such a normal person.

"Told ya I made a big deal out of nothing." he said with a smile. Finch shook his head.

"Dude, why did you hide this?" he asked in disbelief, hand slowly reaching out to Devil Lad's face. He blushed, pulling his hand back. Devil Lad smiled, taking Finch's hand.

"Because. I have my reasons." he said casually. Finch's heart tightened. So did his grip on Devil Lad's fingers. The taller boy winced, taking Finch's other hand as well. His fingers were long and cool as they tightened around Finch's shorter ones. Finch suddenly realized what the twisting in his stomach, and the loud beating of his heart meant. His eyes widened.

"I like you." The whisper was out before he even knew it. Devil Lad smiled, squeezing Finch's hands gently.

"I like you, too." he replied amicably. Finch shook his head, wanting to get everything out.

"No, I mean I _like_ like you." he blurted, turning red. He sounded like a stupid little kid. Devil Lad raised one eyebrow as he observed Finch for a moment. He stepped closer. Finch stared up at him, trying to avoid his emerald eyes. Devil Lad smiled.

"Same here." he said quietly before his lips pressed against Finch's. Finch's eyes widened as he melted into the kiss, letting go of Devil Lad's hands to grab his shoulders. Devil Lad pulled away with a chuckle, putting an arm around Finch's waist.

"Keep yourself grounded, Finchy." he said with a smile. Finch blushed, taking his hands off of Devil Lad. Devil Lad looked at him with a smirk. Finch grinned nervously, knowing his face must be bright red at this point. Devil Lad ran a hand through his dark hair with a shrug.

"Wanna get at least a little candy?" he asked, putting his mask back on. Finch nodded, putting his on as well. The two started down the sidewalk once again, with Devil Lad's arm slung across the shorter boy's shoulders casually. No one gave them strange looks, instead interpreting it as two teenagers who had maybe had a little too much to drink, maybe had been smoking something. After about ten or eleven houses, Devil Lad looked down at Finch.

"Mind if we stop and head somewhere else?" he asked. Finch nodded. Devil Lad led the way to a hill that sloped down to the edge of town, where a sign stood that read: You are now leaving Turgid Meadows. The two sat down underneath one of the trees, dishing out their meager store of candy. Devil Lad's hand found Finch's, and they sat there for hours, talking quietly and eating candy. Finally, Finch saw dawn approaching. His heart ached at the thought of Devil Lad leaving so soon. As if sensing his thoughts, Devil Lad put his arm around Finch and pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head.

"Don't leave." It was a whisper, but Devil Lad heard anyways. He smiled sadly, looking at their abandoned masks on the ground. The sky turned pink and gray, bright orange and rosy reds staining the morning sky. Neither boy moved, just sat in the comforting embrace of one another. After a few minutes, Devil Lad shifted. Finch closed his eyes in pain, knowing what was coming. Devil Lad stood, pulling Finch up with him.

"I should go." he said quietly, voice strained. Finch nodded slowly.

"Yeah…" he replied, trailing off into silence. Devil Lad took Finch's hand and squeezed it gently. Finch sighed as Devil Lad picked up his mask and bag. He turned to the shorter boy and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"See ya next year, Finchy." he said gently. Finch felt a lump growing in his throat. He could only nod in reply. Devil Lad dropped Finch's hand and walked down the hill. Finch threw his bag on the ground in frustration. It just wasn't fair. As Devil Lad neared the bottom of the hill, Finch knew he had to say something. He couldn't let Devil Lad walk off like that.

"DL, wait!" he yelled with sudden strength in his voice, then tore off running down the hill. Devil Lad turned in time for Finch to race into his arms, burying his face in the pink hoodie. Devil Lad's lips curled into a small smile as Finch's fingers clutched Devil Lad's hoodie tightly.

"Please don't leave me by myself." he whispered, grip tightening. Devil Lad chuckled.

"Have to, Finch. You know the rules." he replied gently. Finch looked up, eyes filled with unshed tears. His heart twisted with grief at the thought of Devil Lad leaving. Devil Lad sighed and took the shorter boy in his arms again.

"Oh, Finchy. You're a piece of work, ya know that?" he whispered into Finch's hair. Finch laughed, a single tear sliding down his cheek. But it was a sad laugh, one to cover up all the pain.

"I don't want to be alone." Finch whispered sadly. Devil Lad looked at him with surprise in his green eyes.

"You won't be. I'm always with you, Finch, no matter what." he said with a smile, "I'll always be there, and you know that, right?" Finch nodded, sniffing. Devil Lad smiled at Finch again.

"And trust me, I'll be seeing you before next Halloween, okay?" Finch's eyes widened. He hadn't heard that right, had he?

"B-before?" he stammered. Devil Lad laughed.

"Yes, silly." he said gently, putting his fingers underneath Finch's chin to pull his head up for a kiss. Finch smiled.

"Like around Christmas?" he asked hopefully, breath catching in his throat. Devil Lad shrugged with a grin.

"How about earlier? I do love Thanksgiving dinner." he said, raising his eyebrows. Finch laughed with delight, falling back into Devil Lad's arms. Devil Lad hugged Finch tightly.

"Love ya, Finch." he murmured. Finch swallowed.

"Love you, too." he whispered, kissing Devil Lad gently. Devil Lad smiled, putting on his mask. He released Finch gently, walking past the sign. At a hill, he stopped to turn and wave before vanishing over it. Finch gave a small wave back before turning to walk home. The orange-haired boy smiled to himself. Yes, he had lost Devil Lad, and there was now a lonely hole in his heart that only one boy could fill. But there was something else there, some happiness that gave Finch the strength to continue. He smiled as he dropped his skull mask onto his bed at home.

He couldn't wait for Thanksgiving.

** Wow. I'm finished. Well, you know the usual rules: Review. Even flames. Because I can use them to make s'mores for my birthday tomorrow. So tell me how ya liked it, what I can improve on, and I do like random comments that make no sense sometimes.**


End file.
